Satellite
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: Short. Drabble. Song Fic. Its better than this sounds.


Short. Drabble.

Song: Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut

Sometimes I hear random songs and I write stories. Though they don't always turn out amazing.

Please Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Harry I'm not kidding, I don't want every one passing judgment, I've had enough of the whispers about being a death eater and now you want to tell the whole school the savior is dating an ex- death eater you must be an Idiot" Harry stared into his boyfriends eyes, before getting up from the bed and walking out of the door. He walked through the hallways, getting as far from the room of requirements and Draco as he could.

_I don't care what anyone says, he's the one I love why can't he see that? I want everyone to know he's mine. I'd do anything for him, he's my world. We can't even be seen in public together as a couple, I want to spend every minute with him. _

It had been 3 days since harry left him in the RoR, and Draco was none too happy about it, he had no idea why harry wanted to tell everyone so badly. Harry had been avoiding him ever since.

Walking into the Great Hall for dinner, he saw Harry standing with his wand in front of everyone staring at the floor, when he looked up he smiled at Draco. Draco who was still mad that he'd been ignoring him just walked to the Slytherin table and took his seat. Harrys smile slightly fell, Then music began to fill the room as harry began to sing.

**I went everywhere for you**

**I even did my hair for you**

**I bought new underwear, they're blue**

**And I wore 'em just the other day**

The school sat shocked staring at Harry completely oblivious to his intentions.

**Love, you know I'll fight for you**

_Can't you understand Draco?_

**I left on the porch light for you**

**Whether you are sweet or cruel**

**I'm gonna love you either way**

Draco's cheeks began to burn red, as harry stared at him and only him.

**Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love**

**Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you**

Now leaning over the table staring into Draco's eyes, Draco trying to push him off, not trying hard enough.

**And I would fall out into the night**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

Walking slowly, everyone following his gaze to Draco, immediately rumors started to spread. Everyone guessing, it was a prank to humiliate Harry.

**Love, I got it bad for you**

**I saved the best I have for you**

**You sometimes make me sad and blue**

**Wouldn't have it any other way**

**Love, my aim is straight and true**

**Cupid's arrow is just for you**

**I even painted my toe nails for you**

**I did it just the other day**

Draco stood and tried to walk out, Harry grabbed his arm and sat him back down, and Draco sneered.

**Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love**

**Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you**

**And I would fall out into the night**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love**

Draco crossed his arms, and looked the other way.

**Where you go, I'll follow**

**You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow**

**I'll follow in your way,**

**You got me, you got me**

**A force more powerful than gravity**

**It's physics, there's no escape**

Ron's face turned to utter shock, Hermione's face looked confused, While Ginny's was of pure rage.

**Love, my aim is straight and true**

**Cupid's arrow is just for you**

**I even painted my toe nails for you**

**I did it just the other day**

**Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love**

**Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you**

**And I would fall out into the night**

**Can't go a minute without your**

**Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love**

**Love, love, love, love, love**

"Ready yet?" Harry said, winking to Draco.

Shaking his head he sighed then grabbed Harrys tie and kissed him.


End file.
